New kids
by TheTell-AllBird
Summary: <html><head></head>Two freaky cool move into the creepy community right infront of Frankie house. Read and Review tell me if i should countinue</html>
1. Chapter 1

The gang of teen monsters stood there talking on Draculaura Lawn is was a wet damp day just how they loved it. They watched a hersh came by it was red with black and Clawdeen and Cleo both got interested.

"Now that's a smoking car." Clawdeen howled slightly.

"I wonder who is moving in it better not be a new queen bee." Cleo said her voice filled with disgust clearly disagreeing with Clawdeen.

The hersh stopped at a empty house with a brand new sold sign on the lawn. The house looked like a old Victorian mansion , it was completely black. Now all the teens were interested. Deuce mostly because he use that lawn to store his creations. A girl about there age stepped out. She was about the same height as Frankie. She has long porcelain arms and leg but her legs were covered with knee high black heel boots. She wore a shoulder dress that was black with strips of red but strangely so pieces where ripped kinds. Her mixture of browns hair the had stripes of red watered fall down her back in loose curls . You couldn't see her face or the topped of her head because of tan fedora that had a black stripe in it. You couldn't also see her hands which were covered with a black gloves. She walked over to the gang.

" Hey! I'm Frankie and these our my friends Duce, Cleo, Clawdeen, Draculaura, lagoona and Gil."

"Hello," she waved her hand. "Friday Kruger. Ah just moved in across the street. I think you have heard of my dad Freddy but don't be scared! He's retired ." She smiled warmly. Then everyone said hello.

"Sorry but ah gotta go. We should uhh hang sometime." Then ran back to her house. Right after she reached her lawn Cleo opened her big mouth.

"Who Freddy Kruger? Like a monster hunter? I hate them I bet she's a normie." We all looked over Clawdeen and Deuce I think were the only people who knew who he was but before they spoke we saw Friday did something we were shocked of. Something in her boiled when she saw a boy statue which was the same height of her she raised her fist and smashed the head of the statue off. She then ran into her house. Then a boy who almost looked exactly like the statue came in on a horse looking motorcycle. He has black hair and ice blue skin with orange eyes that matched the strips in his hair. He was extremely cute and very buff. He saw the mess of rubble on the lawn and screamed.

"oh crap!" He came running towards us.

"Have you guys seen a girl who was really pretty brown hair white skin black and red dress. Really strong. Goes by the name Friday?" this guy seem like in a hurry and that Friday and him had some scary issues . Although Deuce and Clawdeen knew who he was and just glared.

"Whatha want Henry?" Clawdeen asked with a growl in her voice. I thought she was going to pounce.

"Come-on Clawdeen I just want to see Friday!" Who I was guessing was Henry pleaded.

"Don't make me do .." Deuce said protectively. Then Henry which shocked us grabbed his head and held it by his side.

" No not again!"

Tell me if I should keep going and I accept flames im a new writer!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for review! As meant one I knew it wasn't that good but it'll get better. Anyway no Henry was not the statue but the statue was made to look at him. Yes the first was confusing but it will change point of views. Thanks and Review!

Clawdeen point of view

I sat down on Friday's red satin bed cover she absolutely loved the color red. I saw her sitting on her make up stand. I had run to follow her after Henry came by. Let me fill you in about this relation ship. Henry is son to our head mistress and to the heedless horse man. Deuce came barging in and crouch down next to Friday I never knew what happened between them too. But Henry was a creeporific beast before anything happened. It was the five of us. You're probably wondering who the five us. Me, the daughter of the werewolf, Friday ; daughter to Freddy Kruger, Deuce; Son of medusa, Henry; Son of the headless horse man and … Toreli; daughter to a cat .

Toreli always was to be first and beat everyone but we all had thing she couldn't beat us at. Deuce with basketball, Me with track and soccer, Friday with her arts and strength( she should really be a fear leader) and Henry with his animal care. Sure Toreli was great but the only thing she was perfect was following. Everyone was going along fine until Henry and Friday started dating. Toreli was extremely jealous not getting to have him as a boyfriend. The thing that shocked us the most was Henry started cheating but Friday never broke up with him but she swore she would make his life a living nightmare. Some monsters have special abilities , one of Friday's was to go into people dreams. Then this is what append for me everything went blank my dad decided to take my out for a week because of the full moon if you don't get where we are we're at summer camp. Haunt Away camp for pre monsters. We were 12 or 13 which most ghouls started dating. When I came back the camp had horse tracks everywhere, fire burning, pumpkins everywhere and in a little corner Friday shaking back and fourth with Deuce arms around her.

Deuce point of view

Friday always made me feel different. I loved having her in my arms but Henry always ruined it. But I'm not so sure about Cleo I always have a feeling she cheated on me. Then Claw looked like she finally stopped thinking and began to talk.

"Well all of this is making me depress ghouls. Let go get some fright scream! Friday you know you love

The dumpster surprise."

It was true Friday's favorite fright scream was dumpster surprise , we didn't exactly know it looked like a bunch of fright scream with stuff chucked in and worms , Friday's favorite. We all laugh because when we were smaller …..

FLASH BACK(third person)

13 year old Clawdeen , Deuce and Friday walking into the abdominal snowman's fright scream parlor, Their usual hang out place, their arms linked together. A.s as they called him looked over to them and smiled. They of course smiled back.

"The usual kids? I'll bring it right around."

Clawdeen had still not grew into her killer fashion style. She was into sports now they all were. Clawdeen has a purple and white jersey that cut right before her belly continuing was a neo blue tank top. For bottoms she wore white skinny jeans and blue Nike's. Her hair pulled back in a messy pony tail. Duce also had a jersey but it was green and black with simple shorts but not so simple hair His green hair the ended into snakes was shaggy and crossed is eyes around his eyes were a pair of square rimmed glasses . Friday on the left side of Deuce wore a red and black fear leading skirt, on top she had a white tank top and a red hoodie. Her brown bangs covered her face as the rest was pulled back by a tan and black head band. She wore classic tan trainer designed with red and black accents. They all sat down at a both that said reserved. It was there table and will always be. A.s came around Bacon flavored fright scream with kibble bit and a big helping of gravy. Clawdeen simply licked her lips and dived in. Rocky-Rode with Mashed up cookie bits and stone cold fudge as hard as a rock. Deuce smiled and pushed back his bangs. Then there it was the dumpster surprise and all Friday did was grabbed a spoon full and shoved it in her mouth. Smiling you could see the worm in her braces, both Clawdeen and Deuce cracked up . A lash appeared and the picture stayed on the wall forever.


End file.
